The Fit Children
The Fit Children are dysfunctional children Here is some info about them About Chip Main Article: 'Chip Fit' Like Winter and Cooper, Chip is a bratty, annoying child. He is in fifth grade at an unnamed elementary school with his sister Winter. Chip will often be the role model of Winter and Cooper, helping them with their misbehavior. Despite his age, he acts at age 6. Chip has an enemy neighbor classmate named Patty Trooney. Chip also has a friend named Matthew Mat, who is not adventuring and addicted to the modern day world. Chip is interested in baseball, television, and comics. Chip would become Presley in the future. In later episodes, he gradually lost his viral imagination. Design Chip has brown eyes, brown hair, an orange crew neck t shirt, black short pants, and grey sandals. About Winter Main Article: ''[[Winter Fit|'Winter Fit']] Like Chip and Cooper, Winter is a bratty, annoying child. She is in second grade at an unnamed elementary school with her brother Chip. Winter will often follow along Chip's ideas for disruptive behavior, and the role model of Cooper. Despite her age, she acts like a 5 year old. Winter's enemy is her neighbor Patty Trooney. Winter has a friend named Sal Mat, who believes in make belief stuff. Winter is interested in clothes, television, and dolls. Winter would become Fiona in the future. In later episodes, she gradually lost a tiny drop of her bratty behavior and viral imagination. Design Winter has blue eyes, blonde hair, a violet dress, and black slip on high heels. About Cooper ''Main Article: ''[[Cooper Fit|'Cooper Fit']] Like Chip and Winter, Cooper is a bratty, annoying child. He is a baby who stays at home. Cooper will often go along Chip and Winter's mischievous plots. He is very talented for a six month old. The Mat family's baby is Cooper's friend. Baby Mat never has a name. Cooper is interested in toys, television, and pacifiers. Cooper would become Sonny in the future. In later episodes, he gradually acted more and more like a normal baby. Design Cooper has blue eyes, blonde hair, and red footie pajamas. Relationships Their Relationship Chip, Winter, and Cooper seem to usually get along and almost spend all their free time together with each other. Because Cooper is a baby and doesn't go to school, he stays at home and gets very lonely during the day. Although Chip and Winter are in separate grades, Chip and Winter always race and sit next to each other on the bus, and interact at recess if recess is at the same time for both the fifth and second graders. '''Times they Fought' Although considered best friends, they have fought several times. * When Cooper's body clock turned opposite, he didn't seem to miss his siblings when they went to school. And attacked them because he was nocturnal if they dared to wake him up. * Chip sometimes destroys Winter's snowmen. Revenge, Winter will sometimes even squirt him with the hose in the freezing cold. Parents Because of their bratty behavior, Mr. G and Mrs. Fit are usually annoyed with their children. Even though strict, they still love their children and definitely at times have a softer side. Sometimes, Chip and Winter are embarrassed that their father works at the school, however, many times they are happy to be in the same building with him. Teachers Their teachers, Miss Attention and Mr. Work seem to hate Chip and Winter due to their antics, despite being intelligent. And Chip and Winter hate the teachers as well. The main reason is that their teachers are strict and send them to the principal's office often. Classmates They often g